The Werewolf Diaries Season 1: The New Life
by Hals'TeamAnna'Mals
Summary: Spinoff to The Vampire Diaries, In the 1600's there was a pack of Werewolves, 'The Original Werewolves' they were ruthless killers, they demanded respect and they got it, 613 years later, the grandson of the Original Werewolf has moved to this town for a new start, but what he is unaware of, is that he has the werewolf curse, and when he realises, his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

**The Werewolf Diaries**

**Season 1:**

**The New Life**

**Gilbert House**

The sun seeped through Elena's Gilbert's blinds; she rubbed her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, 07:57 am; it was the middle of summer, maybe this year, school would be different, maybe she might have some happiness for once, who knows?

She walked across her room to her brother's room, the smell of pot filled her nostrils as she approached Jeremy's door; she walked in and looked around, Jeremy wasn't here... that's strange.

"Aunt Jenna?" She shouted from the top of the stairs, waiting for the reply... "Yes Elena?" Jenna spoke, behind Elena, making her jump; she slapped her arm "My god don't do that" Elena laughed, Jenna laughed, it was good to see Elena laughing after what happened recently.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asked Jenna.

"He's been hanging out with Matt Donovan's sister; Vicki" She spoke.

"Vicki Donovan, the girl is trouble, like she's dating Tyler Lockwood, and him and Jeremy do not get on" She spoke; Jenna looked at Elena with concern etched across her face.

**London**

Life for me was a constant rollercoaster, I wasn't one of the most popular kids in school, okay I wasn't a nerd or a geek or a loner; I was middle-class popular amongst my friends, we liked football, most of us supported Manchester United, one or two supported Arsenal F.C. and various other teams.

So basically myself and my three cousins have decided to move to this place in Virginia, called Mystic Falls, so far from what I've heard, it seems like a nice little town, I received an email from Mystic Falls High, the new school I'm joining... great I thought to myself, homework.

_**Mr Long,**_

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls High School, attached with this file is your registration form and homework assignment, please fill out the requested form and complete the assignment by Monday 2**__**nd**__** September 2013.**_

_**We look forward to meeting you.**_

_**Mr Langford.**_

I opened the attachment, and saw the homework assignment; homework was never one of my strengths, but this one seemed to intrigue me very much so.

I studied the information carefully, and then something caught my eye, 'Research your ancestors' basically research as far back as you can go.

I heard from my cousin in the loft were books and journals of my ancestors, perhaps I'll check them out, which could prove decisive.

My IMac started to flash, I turned the monitor on and there she was Shannon Knight, my best friend, the girl who keeps me in line,

…

"_Alright handsome" she said, smiling_

I nodded and replied back, "Hello Beautiful Lady" I said, she blushed… we've been best friends for like 11 years so we casually flirt and take the piss but it's all love in the end.

"_You excited for your trip to America?" she asked, I nodded and watched her play with her hair; she showed me her tortoise, which was actually pretty cute._

"Yeah I can't wait, time to move away from London, it's depressing as fuck Lol" I spoke, she laughed, I loved when she laughed.

"_Well I have some amazing news handsome!" she said smiling; I smiled back and asked what._

"_I'm coming to America with you on Friday!" she screamed through my speaker, my ears exploded with the screams of Miss Knight, I smiled and spoke._

"Are you serious?" I asked, I couldn't believe it; she smiled and screamed again while nodding;

"_YES YES YES YES YES YES I am coming to America with you!" she happily shouted at me through my monitor._

"Could you do me a massive favour and stop screaming, I won't have any ears left" I laughed, rubbing my right ear, she mocked me and laughed; something about this girl always made me feel happy or calm.

"_What's that behind you?" She asked, raising her left arm and pointing at me through her monitor_.

I turned my back and saw what she meant, "What the hell?" I shouted, on my bed was this beautiful black crow, it flapped its wings and leapt up and flew out my window.

"_That was a crow, an actual crow" she spoke, rubbing her eyes_.

"Anyways Beautiful, I'm going to log off and get some dinner" I said, smiling, she waved and wrote.

"_Alright Handsome, speak soon!" she smiled; she blew me a kiss and logged off._

_..._

**3 Miles outside Mystic Falls**

It was one of them dark eerie nights, even though the weather man said glorious sunshine and temperatures of 33 degrees, there was often the strong chance he was wrong.

A black Audi R8 sped down the motorway, the driver doing his best to see out of his windscreen, but he couldn't, there was thick fog covering the road and these conditions were hardly the safest to drive in.

He didn't know where he was going; he was supposed to be going to this party but took a wrong turn and ended up somewhere else.

The car was gaining more speed as it approached a very long bridge, then the man jumped back in horror, in the middle of the road was a person, he put his foot down on the break and stopped the car immediately.

The car door opened slowly, as the man got out, he clutched a torch in one hand and his phone in the other as he approached the body.

The body was a girl, a young white girl with blue eyes and really black hair, for some bizarre reason she was lying in the middle of the road, the man approached her and nudged her with his hand.

"_Miss Can you hear me? Is everything okay?" he asked her, no response._

Her eyes opened slowly and she mumbled four words, '_I need a drink' she spoke softly; the man asked her what her name is._

"_My name is Billie" she said, the man rushed to his car and opened his boot and pulled out a flask of hot tea and rushed back to Billie_.

He looked around, Billie had disappeared, "Ms Billie, Billie where have you gone?" he shouted, he turned around and then spun the other way and was face to face with Billie, he jumped out of his skin, he looked back at the spot and at Billie, my god how did she do that?

She eyed up the hot flask of tea and smiled, "_I need something better then tea" she said, as she licked her lips._

She eyed him and witnessed his face turn into shock, as the veins in her eyes started to flesh out against her skin, her eyes changed to a dark red and her fangs started to grow.

She latched onto his neck with force, and bit down hard and began to drink him dry, sucking the blood from his neck like there was no tomorrow, after five minutes she pulled away and threw his body on the floor and wiped her mouth.

"_Thanks sweetie I needed that" she spoke, as she disappeared into the distance._


	2. Chapter 2: The Brothers Return

**Chapter 2:**

**The Brothers Return**

_**A:N**_

_Hey everyone, hope you liked the first chapter, here's more, enjoy!_

**Lockwood Manor**

The Lockwood Manor was one of them gigantic houses that millionaires could easily afford to buy, it had aches and aches of private land, the woods was an additional feature, the current owners were The Lockwoods.

'Good Morning Mystic Falls, today is Saturday 31st August, the sun is shining, temperatures are currently –SMASH' the hand of Billie Lockwood, crushed her radio by accident, "Shit that's gonna cost me" she sighed, and picked up the broken pieces of her radio, that's what comes with being a newborn vampire, massive amounts of strength, agility, stamina, reflexes, healing abilities and the desire and urge to bang every girl or guy possible, considering your hormones are on super charged.

"Billie!" Tyler Lockwood, shouted from the top of his lungs, Tyler was at the bottom of the stairs, trying to get his sister's attention, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"What do you want Tyler?" Billie asked her older brother, her and Tyler had a good relationship 59% of the time, usually Tyler was the one defending Billie, if she did something wrong, but the other half of the relationship was them arguing and rowing.

"It's the middle of the summer and you promised me you would help me clean out the Lockwood Cellar, so the time has come for you to fulfil your duty in helping me clean the cellar" he told her, hoping she would accept.

Billie appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a blue tank-top and a blue and white skirt and informed Tyler, "I repeat, I am not clearing that Cellar out with you" she spoke, putting her sunglasses on.

Rage started to build inside Tyler, she promised him she would help, but in this family, promise is a word hardly ever used in the right context.

"Billie for once in your supposedly perfect life, perhaps you could help me for once" he shouted at her, Tyler didn't know his little sister was a newborn vampire, but to Billie it was going to stay that way until she was ready to reveal her secret.

"Anyway I'm meeting some friends of mine for lunch so find someone else to help clean out the cellar, perhaps Jeremy Gilbert?" she spoke, with pure arrogance towards her older brother.

She marched down the stairs and left the manor.

...

I studied my homework assignment, I was told to research my family ancestors, and something interesting that would make them unique and different from someone else's ancestors.

My ancestors weren't that special, I searched and searched but nothing even remotely interesting came up, just said that they were born in the late 1500's early 1600's and quite a violent background for some reason, but when I searched why they had that background... no answers at all.

I turned to my right and my girl Shannon was sleeping on my shoulder, she looked so beautiful when she was asleep; I brushed some hair out of her eyes, while she slept like a little baby, my cousin Rebecca was next to me with her two kids and took a picture of us together, and she whispered "Ask her already, she's perfect" she spoke, I smiled and thought about that statement.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to Mystic Falls, it is 4:30 in the afternoon, temperature is 34 Celsius, its hot people! Enjoy your stay in Mystic Falls" the captain spoke._

I nudged Shannon "Babe, it's time to wake up, we're here" I spoke, she smiled and we got out of our chairs and grabbed our things.

As I stood up and stretched my arms and yawned, mainly because it was a long flight, there was this girl who was the exact spitting image of Shannon, but Shannon was next to me, I looked back towards her and the girl was gone, I rubbed my eyes, am I seeing things?

**Salvatore Boarding House**

_**Friday Night**_

_**7pm**_

"_Dude I don't think we should be here" a guy said, himself and his friend had stepped onto private property, unaware this boarding house used to be the home of the Salvatore Brother's._

"_Will you relax? There is no one here, look it's so old and decayed, and the chances of someone catching us are pretty slim" his friend said._

_His friend still thought breaking in to someone's house was a bad idea, regardless if anyone lives here, but like always, his friend always made him do what he wanted to do, so he followed suit._

_They approached the door, it was huge, a giant door knocker slap back in the middle, covered in dust and cow webs, James placed his hand against the door, and suddenly it started to open, really slowly._

"_Why would someone leave the door unlocked?" his friend asked, James shook his head and had no idea what so ever._

_They walked into the boarding house, it was massive, but literally no sunlight had been in this house for years, it was basically like a graveyard, and it was so cold..._

_They walked into the living room, which was basically the size of a football pitch, and then Matthew walked past a cupboard and saw a picture._

"_Dude look it's Elena Gilbert" Matthew spoke, James walked over to where Matt was standing, and picked up the picture._

"_No it's Kath-Can I help you gentlemen?" a voice spoke behind them, they turned around and came face to face with Zach Salvatore, _

"I'll repeat myself again, can I help you gentlemen?" Zach asked, they walked towards him and stared at him.

"_**We just decided to break in to your house; we're those type of people" **__James said, with a smug look across his face, while Matthew wasn't the type to join in the conversation._

"You realise this is private property? This house belongs to me and my uncles so please leave right now or I shall call the police" Zach spoke.

James picked up a bottle of Scotch, a really old bottle of scotch and held it above Zach's head and slammed it down onto the floor.

The bottle smashed into a million shards of glass, and Scotch spilled across the floor, James smiled and spoke.

"_**I don't give a shit about rules or your uncles, I am not leaving this house, call the police, I don't care" he shouted in Zach's face.**_

_He looked over and picked up a bottle of whisky, looked new and quite expensive going by the bottle and slammed it down onto the floor, the exact same process happened._

"Please stop and leave immediately, my uncles will be very angry" he spoke, James just stood there and laughed.

Zach picked up the phone and went to dial the number when James hit Zach round the face and knocked him on the floor, James laughed.

"**Where are your uncles now Zach?" he asked. **

Then he picked up a shard of glass and sliced Zach's cheek, a cut started to form and then blood started to ooze out, Zach raised his hand and felt the blood trickle down his cheek, he got up and hit James but to no avail, James being the bigger man knocked Zach back over.

Zach started to smile, and it was quite the big smile as well, "_What's funny?" James asked, he looked around and Matthew was gone._

"_**Matt, buddy? Where you gone?" he asked, fear was starting to set in on James.**_

"You see, you basically trespassed onto this house, but did you ever read the sign?, that sign gives a big clue to who's house your trespassing on" he asked, James shook his head; Zach got up and wiped himself down.

Then there was a thump behind James, shock and fear started to spread across his face, he turned around and saw Matthew's lifeless corpse behind him, two big teeth marks on his neck, drained of blood and a big hole in his chest.

"_**What the fuck is going on?" he shouted, he picked up a glass bottle and used it as a weapon to defend himself.**_

"This house belongs to my uncles, and I believe they've come home" Zach smiled, James held the bottle up and looked around, there was nobody else apart from Zach and James.

"_**WHO ARE YOUR UNCLES?!" James shouted at Zach, and then there was a noise behind James.**_

James spun around and stared in horror, after a hundred and sixty nine years, Damon and Stefan Salvatore had returned home, blood was dripping down Damon's chin, and he stared at James.

"Hi I'm Damon and this is my brother Stefan, this is our house, and you are trespassing, so we'll give you till the count of three to run like a little bitch before you become our dessert" he smiled, flashing his vampire eyes, James began to run towards the door.

1…

2…

3…

James approached the door, he was safe, he opened the door and there was Stefan, Stefan looked at him and James witnessed his face change, almost demon like, his fangs started to drop down and then he latched his teeth onto James's neck, and began to drink him dry, he held his neck still and then something inside Stefan started to stir, he wanted to keep drinking and drinking, until he ripped James's throat out.

He drank deeper and deeper and pulled his mouth away, blood was dripping down his chin and his eyes were bright red, his veins were pulsing against his skin, he stared at Damon and smiled.

"It's good to be home" he smiled.


End file.
